Tristan Sinclair
| title = Commanding officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | father = Jeffrey Sinclair | mother = | relatives = Tyler Sinclair, Cody Sinclair, uncles; Timothy Sinclair, grandfather | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = ENSTristanSinclair.jpg | caption2 = Ensign Tristan Sinclair in 2405 }} Tristan Jacob "TJ" Sinclair was a mostly-human Starfleet officer during the 25th century. He was the son of Jeffrey Sinclair, and the grandson of Timothy Sinclair. He was 1/8th Betazoid. (Star Trek: Sons of Liberty: "For I Dipt Into the Future...") History Born in 2385 on Sherman's Planet, Tristan was raised mostly by his single mother, who chose to leave Starfleet after becoming pregnant. He rarely saw his father, who was often away on deep space assignments, though they did communicate regularly via subspace and written letters. Early on in life, his mother made him promise not to join Starfleet, though he knew he was lying when he agreed. While attending secondary school on Sherman's Planet, Tristan started going by the initials TJ. During that period, he met and befriended Tso'Bok, the son of Klingon expatriates. They continued their friendship throughout the rest of their lives. Tristan's mother died in 2399. He last saw his father at her funeral, and spent his remaining years on Belle Terre in the company of his mother's relatives. Sinclair entered Starfleet Academy in 2402 at the age of 17. While a cadet, he befriended Sardek and Tallassa sh'Nel, both of whom he would serve with later in his career. Another classmate of his was Amanda Barclay, and Sinclair was one of the few cadets who would get to know her well, looking beyond her eccentricities. Graduating in 2405, a full year ahead of schedule, Sinclair was assigned to the as a tactical officer. The Dawn Treader's commanding officer was Captain Tyler Sinclair, his uncle. After serving aboard the Dawn Treader for several months, he transferred to the , and began a rather meteoric rise through the ranks. Aboard the Anduril, he was promoted to Lieutenant, and made chief tactical officer, which allowed him to request Tallassa sh'Nel's assignment to his detail. While serving aboard the Anduril, Sinclair also befriended another Andorian, Roziph ch'Zoph. During this time, the Anduril was assigned to the Federation-Klingon border and frequently visited Deep Space Station K-7. Sinclair and the crew of the Anduril helped repel a Devidian temporal incursion in that region. In 2409, Sinclair was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, and assigned as tactical and second officer aboard the , a heavy cruiser. Tallassa and Roziph transferred with him. Aboard the Taliesin, he was reunited with Sardek, who was the ship's chief engineer, and he also became close friends with Nalilai Edry, the Trill chief science officer. While serving aboard the Taliesin, Sinclair experienced an alternate timeline where the Federation had fallen to the Klingon Empire in the 2360s and much of the Alpha Quadrant was ruled by the Tholian Assembly. In this reality, he was the first officer of the freighter Taliesin and frequently hauled cargo to a Tholian space station in the Azure Nebula. The timeline was restored when Sinclair, Va'Kel Shon and several others helped the crew of the twice time-lost return to their proper place in history. By 2412, Tristan had again been promoted, and was serving as first officer aboard the with the rank of Commander. When the ship underwent crew rotation that year, Tallassa, Sardek and Edry joined him aboard the Gallifrey. In a move that surprised his captain, Sinclair also recommended Lieutenant Kilenbik, one of the first Pakleds in Starfleet as security chief. Aboard the Skyfall Sinclair was promoted to Captain in 2416, and assigned as commanding officer of the newly-commissioned star cruiser . Tallassa was assigned as his first officer, while Sardek became the Skyfall's chief engineer. Roziph rejoined Sinclair's crew as operations officer, with Edry and Kilenbik also aboard as science officer and security chief, respectively. Sinclair requested that Dr. Tso'Bok, his childhood friend, serve as chief medical officer. One of Sinclair's earliest assignments as captain of the Skyfall was a diplomatic mission to New Romulus, where he met with Romulan leader D'Tan and Obisek of the Remans. The Skyfall remained in the area for some time, coordinating the Federation's efforts to help in the Romulan resettlement. Among the population of New Romulus, Sinclair and his senior staff became known as the "Skyfall Seven." Shortly afterwards, a liaison contingent of a Vorta and three Jem'Hadar from the Dominion joined the Skyfall crew. Though initially troubled by Starfleet's choice to assign them to his crew, Sinclair eventually formed a bond with First Gorach'omarx, and nicknamed the oddly-sarcastic warrior "Groucho." Sometime thereafter, Sinclair and his crew were forced to abandon Skyfall after the ship was severely damaged in a confrontation with the Borg near Defera in the Oralius sector. Though most of the crew survived, Sinclair lost several of his friends, including Roziph ch'Zoph, and Starfleet declared a refit of Skyfall beyond hope. The Ulysses Odyssey After several months, Sinclair and much of his crew were reassigned to the . Category:Humans Tristan Sinclair Category:Starfleet tactical personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Star Trek: Pendragon